1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a downhole steam generator for oil wells wherein the steam will pass out radially through a new generator construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art steam or hot water generators for use in oil well bores there is that described and claimed in Meshekow U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,585. Such a structure while usable does not possess a radial steam flow.
Also, the generator structure as illustrated in Meshekow U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,608 is directed to horizontal oil well drilling and contains limitations or particulars that are only applicable to "horizontal type" drilling. Again, such structure does not possess a radial steam flow.
One of the disadvantages of some prior art steam generators is "scaling" or the building up of minerals and salts from the feedwater used to generate the steam.
In addition, the prior art steam generators have been divided into uses, i.e., vertical or horizontal, in that there has not been one universal generator that could be used in all types of oil boreholes.